Tuxedo by BEA Systems of San Jose, Calif., is a reliable and scalable platform for simplifying distributed transaction processing and message-based application development in a multi-language environment. WebLogic Server (WLS), also by BEA Systems, provides an application infrastructure for developing, integrating, securing, and managing distributed service-oriented applications. A Weblogic Tuxedo Connector (WTC) has been developed to allow old versions of Tuxedo and WLS to access Tuxedo features.
In a newer version of Tuxedo, an MBSTRING feature was provided to better enable internationalization. WTC should support the MBSTRING capability to enable interoperability of WebLogic Server applications with newer version of Tuxedo. Prior versions of WTC support conversion of codeset conversion for string data. This solution enables conversion of codeset encoding used in Tuxedo servers from and to the UNICODE codeset encoding of string data in WLS applications. However, this solution only supports the string data type (STRING buffer type), and does not support MBSTRING. Also, it only enables a user to set up a codeset encoding per instance of WLS using a system property.
Since the MBSTRING feature was provided in a newer version of Tuxedo to better enable internationalization, WTC will need to support the MBSTRING capability to enable interoperability of WebLogic Server applications with the newer version of Tuxedo. What is needed is a feature within WTC that implements MBSTRING so that WLS can access this functionality in Tuxedo.